Merlin 1931: Temperance Town
by Merlinxox
Summary: It is '30s Cardiff. Merlin has been living day to day looking for signs of Arthur's return but to no avail. It seems that this world is failing the work he and Arthur put into it. Merlin feels alone being the only person left who has magic but everything can change. An improvised fic about love, friendship and temperance..
1. Dreams

**_Dreams_**

Merlin awoke to the sound of a fog horn bellowing_. Just a regular morning _he thought as he opened the curtains to the thick smog that filled the streets leading to the port. He gazed out the window at the rows and rows of terraced houses; they were all the same, all the same. He sighed as he looked for his scarf. "Where is the damn thing", he said aloud as if someone would come to his aid. Eventually, he found it, strewn over the only chair in his modest home. He was hastily tying it, when there was a knock at the door…

"Hello? Hello?!" he heard a voice say.

"Yes all right, all right" Merlin muttered, grumpily.

"Anyone the-"

Merlin opened the door to a short, dumpy, middle aged man wearing a frankly, ill-fitting suit and a horribly smug smirk.

"John Smith?" He asked

"Um... yes." replied Merlin, almost forgetting… It had been so long since he had spoken to anyone.

"I am here about your neighbour", a pause as he looked to Merlin as if he didn't have to say any more, "um, Morla Fells. Do you know her?" he asked, noticing the blank expression on Merlin's face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I don't really talk to people… I mean, I know _of_ her… I know her name but I very rarely see her… You know, I..."

"It's just that she has gone missing" the man said, bluntly, sensing Merlin's awkwardness. "You don't happen to know anything do you? Heard anything? Seen anyone around you don't know? She hasn't been seen for over a week you see and we have checked her house."

This was a hell of a lot of information to take in in 10 seconds. "No. Um, no, sorry… I really wish I could help but I really don't know."

"Well, let me know if you remember anything", the man said suspiciously, "it would be very helpful."

"I will do" is all Merlin could find within him to say.

"That will be very helpful Mr. Smith. If you do remember anything, anything at all" the man said as he backed away from the door, nodding smugly as he turned and walked away.

_Oh great_, thought Merlin, _people. Attention is that last thing I need._Merlin walked back up the stairs and slumped into his chair. He looked tired but he was deep in thought. _Morla Fells. Who is she?_Merlin had seen her around… You couldn't really miss her… Her long, flowing black hair, skin like parchment and emerald eyes… The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Those eyes, so bright yet so cold.

That night Merlin's dreams were troubled. He tossed and turned between the sheets as the twisted memories in his head engulfed him… _Arthur we should get moving… No! Where are they going!? The horses! A dark silhouette of a woman stood looking at him… time itself stood still in that moment… "Emrys" she hissed…_

"_Morgana…"_

_Merlin was thrown backwards with her power and hit the ground hard. He struggled, getting to his feet as soon as he could… She was heading for Arthur…_

_No._

"_Oh dear brother…" She whispered in Arthur's ear, "not so strong now, are you?"_

_Merlin quietly drew the sword as he approached her. She was unaware, still whispering evil into Arthur's ear._

_Arthur, unable to move fixed his gaze on Merlin and nodded weakly but approvingly at him._

_Morgana turned around, and as she did so, Merlin run her through with the sword. She gasped and sunk to the floor._

"_You have bought peace" whispered Arthur as Merlin tried to lift the King off the ground._

Merlin began to stir in his sleep… _No, it's all my fault… I'm sorry… sorry._He was still dreaming but the words he dreamt, he was saying aloud.

He awoke with a start, his breathing was heavy and sweat had soaked his night clothes so they hung tight to him. _Peace,_he thought, _this world is not peace._He got out of bed and took off his wet things, pausing for a moment to reflect on the dream he has just had. He hadn't dreamed about that in a long while, he shuddered. Not a day went by without him thinking of Arthur, he spent his life looking for signs of the King's return. Even though his memory of him was distorted now, he tried to remember his face… but it only existed in his dreams.

_Fresh air would probably be a good idea right now._He clumsily got dressed, hopping around the room as he put on his trousers and getting semi stuck in the arm of his shirt… He grumbled as he eventually made himself look presentable and looked in the mirror by the door. He grinned and then grimaced as he saw his reflection. _Okay, maybe I won't do that._He pulled on his boots and grabbed his camera. It was a sunny day; he was going out to take some photos.


	2. Magic

_**Magic**_

Night was drawing in as waves licked the barrage and gulls were squawking as they fought over scraps of food debris. From the sea, came a breeze that ruffled Merlin's hair as he sat on a bench looking out into the bay. It was chilly but the fresh air cleansed is senses that had been plagued with coal smoke for most of the day. Merlin had blocked out the hubbub of people that still flocked the surrounding areas of the dock. As far as Merlin was concerned, it was just him and the elements that mattered right now. He wished he could walk away, far away from this city, there was hardly anywhere he could go to be completely alone. _This breeze is a blessing._

Merlin was bought back to his senses by the realisation that he was getting cold. He was cold and hungry and it was now pitch black. The full moon shone brightly, surrounded by stars which reflected onto the water. _It's not all bad_, he thought as he got to his feet to head home. He walked home the long way, through the park, like he always did. It was refreshing to see some green when this world seemed to be so full of grey.

He glanced over at the grand oak tree, the centre piece of the park and where he quite often lunched when it was warm. The wind blew the other trees violently but not the oak. It was still, as if frozen in time, as the wind whistled through its branches. "You are so old great oak, but not as old as I…" Merlin said aloud to the tree. "I wonder how much you have seen"… _I know how it feels._ The Oak creaked in reply as a gust of wind rushed up its branches, causing its leaves to gesture to Merlin politely. _Merlin, you are talking to a tree_ he heard in Arthur's voice. Merlin rolled his eyes with a smiled and continued to stroll through the park.

There was a loud clattering sound coming from the exit to the park… _oh no, I am being locked in! Why didn't I think..?_ He looked at his watch, it was quarter to ten. _Bit early!_ He thought as he ran, limbs flailing everywhere as he tried to reach the exit. He knew he was going to be too late. "Damn that oak", _kept me talking._

He looked up at the elaborate iron gate, now padlocked, as park security walked away. Merlin didn't even try to call out to them; it wasn't worth the effort or the confrontation- _eh, people._ He knew exactly what he needed to do but he turned around and slumped himself onto the floor, back facing the gate. It had literally been years since he had needed to… Should he?

He must have sat there wondering for a good ten minutes. He was afraid that someone might see but on the other hand, if magic was all he had to get him out, then to use magic, he must. He stood up shaking partly with cold and party with angst. He raised his head to look up toward the top of the gate. As he did so, it started raining, water running though Merlin's hair and down his face.

"Agor" he growled, his eyes glowed golden as he said it and he felt the magic rush through him, from his heart to the tips of his fingers. The bars of the iron gate bent outwards making a gap big enough so Merlin could step through. "Cau" he whispered, turning towards the gate. The gate trembled before returning to its normal state. Merlin looked around worriedly, okay, that didn't hurt so he smiled a sideways smile before continuing into the night.

* * *

It was nearly quarter past ten before Merlin got back to the street he lived on. There were no trees here, none to be seen. The grey stone houses depressed the air, they depressed Merlin. He sighed;_ I have done way too much thinking today._ Merlin strode down the road to reach his house, a screaming child could be heard from one of the houses, it was a sound that disturbed Merlin so he did everything he could to avoid it. A sound of a glass breaking made him break into a jog..._ This is my home now, I should be able to feel safe._ He stopped, partly out of exhaustion- _God, I'm unfit_- outside his neighbors' house. The house was dark, not a glimmer of light had been seen. Merlin remembered the call he had had the day before, what is going on? _Morla Fells, who even was she?_

A gust of wind suddenly struck Merlin, nearly causing him to lose his balance. The wind rattled the windows or the houses, then, everything stood still.

"Emrys"

Merlin spun round but no one was there. Who was speaking his name? And what was more alarming, it was his real name. The street went quite, "my imagination" Merlin said and he quickly made his way towards his own front door. A wave of energy hit him as approached sending him into the air and crashing down onto the cobbled street.

"Emrys!" he heard the voice again.

_So, okay, not my imagination._ He stood up looking all around him, looking for the person responsible. He saw no one. There was a flash of light, then darkness.

What seemed like minutes later, Merlin awoke, he had no idea where he was.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review so I know what you think! xx


	3. Iris

**First of all, I would like to say that if you're reading this, thank you so much for being patient. For various reasons, this chapter is way overdue. Thanks again, here it is!**

* * *

_**Iris **_

The chatter of voices drew Merlin's attention to the door. He tried to get up but ached all over so could not bring himself to move a muscle so he relaxed into the crisp, white bed sheets. He stared at the ceiling, trying his hardest to decipher the voices he heard. _Are they in my head?_ Moving his head to one side, he faced the window, the only movement his body could allow him in its present state. The curtains were open so sunlight flooded in through the window, glistening off the decanter that stood on the nightstand. Merlin squinted as he reached out for a drink of water but unable to move from the bed to reach it. Anyway, he had no idea where he was, drinking the water was probably not a good idea. Merlin had developed an acute sense of vigilance when it came to strange places and strange people… It was about time_._

A second attempt was made to sit up and the pain in Merlin's arms and legs made him wince. He grumbled, ignoring the pain and sat up, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to understand the situation better. He stretched and groaned a little more as he slowly placed his feet on to the shag pile rug next to the bed. He wiggled his toes into the soft carpet and let slip a satisfied smile. He began to get the feeling that whatever the situation he was in, it wasn't a wholly bad one.

_Well, okay then… What has happened? And where the hell am I?_

A knock at the door made Merlin jump and he pulled the bed sheets over his bare legs. He was a little flushed but managed to say "uh, yeah".

The door opened and a girl's face appeared from behind it. "Oh hello there, you're awake!" Her voice was friendly and cheerful sounding so Merlin blushed a little more.

"uh, yeah" he said.

The girl grinned, "You don't say a lot but that's okay, you must be confused".

"uh, yeah" replied Merlin. Then let out a short laugh of embarrassment as he realised that's all he could manage to say.

This girl giggled to, detecting Merlin's shy and gentle nature. This made Merlin smile back awkwardly but sweetly and they both relaxed into each other's company.

"Are you alright?" started the girl, breaking the ever so slightly awkward silence. "You do know that you have been asleep for two days, right?"

"Two days?" whispered Merlin. "No, I had no idea it had been that long."

"Yes, not heard a peep out of you. I have been checking your pulse to see if you were still with us!" she ended with a short smile of relief. "Would you like a cup of tea" she said, realising Merlin's silence to that comment…

"uh, yeah" replied Merlin. "Yes please", he corrected.

"Okay, I will be straight back" she said. "Your clothes are in the basket next to the dresser… You do that whilst I get your tea. Do you take sugar?"

"uh, yeah. One please" Merlin said with a smile. _She had taken my clothes off…? _The sudden realisation made Merlin feel a little uncomfortable but her warm smile soon abolished that feeling as she quietly shut the door behind her.

"I'm Iris by the way" she said from the other side of the door.

* * *

**Thanks again and sorry for the gap! More chapters on the way :) Please review, much appreciated. xx**


End file.
